Causas Perdidas
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: ¿Cuántas causas perdidas tendrían cabida en su vida? No lo sabía. A/U
1. I: Causas Perdidas

**Hace mucho que no ando por acá, espero que les guste.**

**Bleach no es mio, es de Tite Kubo.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

**Causas Perdidas**

***~.~***

**.**

**.**

**Y **ahí estaba parada desde hacía como dos horas, sintiendo como la lluvia caía sobre ella y la trataba de aplastar contra el pavimento para reducirla o fundirla con las cándidas gotas que aislaban la realidad y la volvían un ser sin protección; con un ligero temblor recorriendo su delgado cuerpo, sus labios blancos por la temperatura se entreabrían y sólo articulaban pequeños movimientos espasmódicos, su azabache cabellera se pegaba a su fino rostro haciendo girones en su mentón y tocando las puntas de sus pestañas gruesas.

¿Por qué es que no se movía? ¿Por qué seguía manteniéndose de pie en medio de aquel torrencial que amenazaba con tumbar la ciudad a bajo? ¿Por qué Kurosaki Karin estaba tan inertemente quebrada?

Simplemente ya no era capaz de hacerlo.

Miró fijamente el andén del tren, vacío y callado como cementerio de sueños. Hacía bastante que el vagón se había ido con él dentro. Hitsugaya Toshiro se había ido sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo, por pararlo y hacerle ver que la solución no era irse de la ciudad y dejarla sola. Que a pesar de que había cometido un error a ella no le importaba cargar con las consecuencias de aquel desliz. No lo culpaba, cualquier cosa era posible en esos largos lapsos de tiempo que dejaban de verse y que provocaban una sensación de vacío tal que les podía traer la necesidad de otro calor como sustituto. Pero sin duda alguna ellos se amaban, por ello es que le había perdonado aquella mala decisión, que fue más por el alcohol que otra cosa; las personas tenían derecho a equivocarse, ella no era de mente cerrada para no saberlo y además había otra cosa por la que no podía irse, se tocó el vientre, él no podía dejar a su hijo sin un padre.

Un hijo…

Pero por esto mismo es que él la había dejado, porque había otro niño esperando que el albino le diese el cariño y la guía que sólo un progenitor era capaz de brindar, porque él iba a tener un bebé con otra e iba a hacerse responsable casándose con ella para que le permitiese estar cerca de su primogénito. No pudo evitar sentir odio hacia Hinamori Momo, esa mujer que aprovechó todas las grietas en su relación para hacerse amiga de su novio y en una borrachera seducirlo y obtener su cuerpo. Apretó la mano y rechinó los dientes, malditas sean las circunstancias que habían vuelto frágil ese vinculo que llevaban manteniendo desde hace 7 años. Desde sus tiempos en el instituto. El cual se estiró tanto que otra se metió entre ellos y le quito a Toshiro. Entre trabajo y asuntos personales, ellos poco a poco habían perdido esa confianza y camarería que los había caracterizado cuando adolescentes, menos tiempo para verse y largos periodos sin saber del otro habían abierto una brecha en el amor. Sin embargo ella lo amaba y él a ella. Pero los acontecimientos pudieron más que el corazón y la habían dejado imposibilitada para decirle lo que esa misma mañana había descubierto al ir con el médico.

No fue capaz de hacerle saber que estaba embarazada, que en su interior crecía un ser mitad ella y mitad él. Que de una de esas noches de amor y pasión había brotado la vida en su vientre a la espera de un futuro incierto que en esos momentos ya no era capaz de sostener sobre sus hombros o enfocar con sus ojos.

Estaban solos.

Una cálida sensación la rodeó y despertó de su transe para notar una gabardina negra cubriéndole los omóplatos, giró la cabeza y observó un par de ojos verdes mirándola. El chico sostenía sobre ambos un paraguas sobrio y sus cabellos rubios estaban ligeramente más revueltos.

—Vamos—su tono le brindó cierto confort y sus ojos se aguaron, en todo ese tiempo sólo había permanecido estática sobre sus pies—, pescaras un resfriado—su voz no era ni por asomo esa egocéntrica y burlona que solía utilizar bastante seguido con ella. Su mirada incluso era más suave pero por debajo había una capa de molestia.

Yukio Hans Voralberna estaba furioso con Hitsugaya por haberse ido y dejar de ese modo a la Kurosaki. No era desconocido por ninguno de ellos que él estaba enamorado de ella, Voralberna había disputado el amor de Karin hacia 7 años resultando perdedor por un poco; sin embargo nunca se había dado por vencido del todo, recordándole en su extraña amistad con el albino que si se descuidaba o la hería, se la quitaría sin miramientos. Y al saber que se había metido con otra dejándola embarazada y en el proceso causándole un dolor sin igual a la morena, no era para menos que incluso deseara matarlo.

—Yukio—pronunció con la voz gangosa, él pasó una mano por su cintura y la jaló hacia su pecho para que se refugiara—, se fue.

—…—permaneció callado mientras ella parecía estarse desmoronado a pedazos entre sus brazos, con los sollozos ahogándose en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazando con brotar en cualquier instante. No comprendió que clase de cosa podía pasar por la cabeza de Karin para mantener una esperanza o desear aun que el albino se quedara con ella.

—Yukio—sollozó rota, en ese momento toda la dureza que alguna vez tuvo se fue al caño. No podía ser fuerte cuando estaba escociéndose en llagas sangrantes por dentro.

Pensar en que ella no le daría una oportunidad de estar a su lado al hombre que amaba era una causa perdida, pensar que no se refugiaría egoístamente en Yukio era una causa perdida. Pensar que podría mantenerse de pie por si sola era una causa perdida.

Para ello estaba la única causa perdida que era preciosa. Ese pequeño que crecía dentro de ella.

Y entonces se preguntó:

¿Cuántas causas perdidas tendrían cabida en su vida?

No lo sabía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Continuara…?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! n.n hace muchísimo que no escribía nada de ellos, casi creo que ando oxidada, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si quieren una continuación háganmelo saber con un review, además si la quieren, ¿Cuál pareja se le antoja Hitukarin o Yukikarin? ¿Quieren que pasen años después o que se vea parte del embarazo? **

**Si quieren pueden leer mi otros proyectos, este no sería muy largo en caso de querer continuación uno o dos capis mas y ya :D**

**Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide**

**Yanne!**


	2. II: Mala Mentirosa

**Hola, gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Causas Perdidas es un Fic que no tiene orden de actualización, he estado platicando con Aoko-neesan sobre algunas cosas y pues como me gusta esta idea lo alargaré a 6 capítulos en total.**

**Espero que puedan acompañarme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach **NO **es mío, es de Tite Kubo, y si estaba escuchando la canción de Sin Bandera cuando estaba escribiendo por eso el titulo :P**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

**Causas Perdidas**

**II**

**Mala Mentirosa**

***~.~***

**.**

**.**

**L**a observó, fijamente y en completo silencio, ella comía con la misma efusividad que la caracterizaba el platillo que había servido la mesera hacia unos minutos; no parecía como si hubiese algo diferente en ella, aunque claro la única diferencia era que Karin no le había levantado el teléfono en un maldito mes luego de que la llevara a casa aquel día, pasó varios días pensando que se había ahogado en la tina a propósito y cuando por fin su angustia lo sobrepasó, la halló dormida en la sala de su casa con bazofia y envases de frituras engulléndola ¿Cómo un humano era capaz de ensuciar tanto en tan poco tiempo? No sabía la respuesta ciertamente. Por lo qué luego de obligarla a por lo menos darse un baño, la sacó de ahí mientras llamaba a su servicio de limpieza y ordenaba que fueran a rescatar aquella pieza perdida entre basura.

Él era un hombre que siempre tenía algo para decir, pero lo curioso es que en ese preciso instante en el que era vital que dijese algo para que el ambiente se relajara, no era capaz de encontrar algo apropiado para pronunciar hacia ella sin temor a herirla.

Genial.

Pensó agrio para sí mismo desviando la mirada al candil del techo. Su inteligencia era grande e inequívoca, pero sinceramente ni por más genio que fuera tenía alguna puta idea de cómo decirle a la morena que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, que ese niño que esperaba estaría bien. ¿Cómo decirle algo, cuando ni siquiera podía digerir esa noticia? ¿Cómo tratar de levantarle el ánimo a la Kurosaki, cuando el mismo estaba hundido en la miseria de la derrota definitiva contra su amigo-enemigo?

Simplemente estúpido.

—Yukio—la voz de Karin lo pilló desprevenido, apartó sus orbes de farol y los posó en ella.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué?—trató de sonar lo más natural que podía, lo menos que necesitaba era que notase su predicamento.

—Gracias por ir a recogerme—Karin miró el piso.

—No seas tonta, obviamente iría por ti, a saber que harías sino llegaba—se cruzó de brazos. La pelinegra sonrió un poco.

—Realmente, no soy tan frágil ¿sabes? No iba a hacer nada—aparentó molestia y frunció el ceño.

—Si claro, lo dice quien se rompió el brazo por atrabancada cuatro veces—rodó los ojos.

—¡Hey!—reprochó.

La morena volvió a meterse un bocado de comida que tragó rápidamente. No tenía muchos ánimos de estar ahí, sino fuera porque sabía que Yukio se volvería peor que un grano en el trasero si se negaba a salir o seguir ignorando sus llamadas, como las de otros tantos, periferia soportar un rato el aire de la ciudad que evocaba tantos recuerdos en ella. Apretó los dientes, al diablo eso. Se había dicho que no volvería recordarlo, o al menos no frente alguien más, mucho menos si ese alguien era el Voralberna. El rubio podía leerla tan fácil que temió ser descubierta respecto a cuan afectada aun estaba. En realidad matarse si había pasado por su cabeza; pero memoró todos los momentos de su vida que eran valiosos y la causa por la que debía mirar hacia al futuro aunque este aun fuera algo patidifuso.

Su hijo merecía un futuro.

El gesto de Karin no pasó desapercibido para él, realmente era una mala mentirosa.

—No tienes porque forzarte—murmuró entrelazando sus dedos e inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El que se hiciera la desentendida lo fastidió.

—No me vengas con "¿qué quieres decir?" Sabes a lo que me refiero y no tengo que decirlo—entrecerró los ojos y ella le regresó la acción.

—Vale, tú lo has dicho. Pero sabes que no soy alguien que dejaría que la volvieses a ver tan rota como aquella vez—musitó—. Sí, aún me duele y siento que me estoy deshaciendo por dentro—apuntó su pecho—. Pero estaré bien, tengo que ser fuerte, debo serlo, y aunque sea sola sacaré a mi bebé a delante por mí misma.

Karin había demostrado ser tan fuerte como un roble en el pasado y tan dura como el acero; una mujer que sin lugar a dudas se había ganado su respeto y amor. Y que podría superar ese golpe de la vida con el ímpetu que la caracterizaba desde adolescente; pero ella sí que era una mala mentirosa, la morena no quería hacer eso sola, lo podía deducir al ver el ligero temblor de sus labios que con el tiempo descubrió se debía su falta de seguridad en algo.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que lo harás sola?—enarcó una ceja.

—Toshiro se ha ido y no soy capaz de ir a decirle la verdad, no pude cuando tuve la oportunidad, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo ahora? Por alguna razón él no intentó quedarse a mi lado ¿no crees?—lo observó con un ligero atisbo de tristeza en su mirada ónix.

El rubio se molestó un poco, la escudriñó con la mirada tratando de ver si había comprendido su pregunta. Pues él jamás mencionó al albino.

—No me refería a eso. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que cuando decide hacer algo, lo lleva al cabo hasta el final. No te pido que lo comprendas de todo, pero él no es el único que puede estar a tu lado ¿sabes?

—Yukio, no—negó—, no podría ser tan egoísta, suficiente con que ese día te causara problemas...—se calló súbitamente cuando el Voralberna estampó su puño contra la mesa.

Algunos clientes de restaurante los miraron.

—Ni te atrevas a repetirlo Kurosaki—gruñó—, sabes de sobra mis sentimientos por ti y seria una ofensa para ellos que terminaras esa oración.

—Lo siento—se disculpo—, pero Yukio, mi hijo puede crecer sólo a costa mía, no quiero incomodar a nadie.

—Así como puede crecer solo junto a ti, puede crecer creyendo que es mi hijo junto a los dos—la azabache abrió los ojos ante las palabras del ojiverde.

—¿Yukio?—inquirió confundida—, ¿Qué estas tratando de…?

—Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes estar contigo Kurosaki, no voy a arrodillarme ni a ser suave, eso no va conmigo. Si me dices que si, ahora mismo te llevo al ayuntamiento—sus labios pronunciaban tan seriamente esas palabras. Que la Kurosaki no advertiría que se trataba de una propuesta impulsiva.

—¿Qué?—aún estaba en shock. Yukio suspiró.

—Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo—sus semblante se relajó un poco ¿o quizás era que estaba nervioso? Tratándose del Voralberna no estaría segura.

Mutismo.

No supo que responder, no tenia en orden sus pensamientos, mucho menos su corazón como para poder responder correctamente a su propuesta. Sabía que no sería correcto aceptar, que aun no está lista para pensar claramente en ese tipo de cosas. Aún si tratase de aparentar que estaba bien, que si se mantenía fuerte podría sacar a delante a ese niño en camino. Lo cierto es que era una mala mentirosa. Por supuesto que no podía hacerlo sola, por más que tratara de convencerse de lo contrario, era algo que no podía lograr en su estado actual; pero tampoco abusaría del amor de Yukio por ella. No podía aprovecharse así de su ofrecimiento. No podía hacer que se obligase a vestir, criar y amar a un bebé que no era suyo.

—¿Puedo pensármelo un tiempo?—tentó el terreno. El ojiverde posó sus orbes en ella. Era tan densa esa mirada que la atrapó con facilidad.

—Tienes 5 segundos—y aunque quiso gritarle que era idiota por esa respuesta, sabía que era algo que solamente él diría. Se carcajeó ligeramente. Yukio alzó una ceja con reticencia. Cómo si no encontrara el elemento gracioso en toda esa situación.

—Vale—susurró tocándose el vientre que muy a pena comenzaba a abultársele—. Me casaré contigo.

Si, era una mala mentirosa, porque a pesar de que no quería ser egoísta, no podía rechazar ese salvavidas que Yukio le tendía.

No podía dejarlo ir a él también.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado.**

**Son casi las tres así que si ven un error, discúlpenme, Aoko-neesan esta noqueada en su cama y yo muy impaciente por subir esto como para esperar su revisión. Así que luego lo corregiré :I**

**Espero sus amables comentarios, que me harán seguir con esto hasta el final. Por cierto por petición de ustedes, se verá parte del embarazo de Ka-chan. Sin más …**

**Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide**

**Yanne!**


End file.
